


I'm sorry.

by peepeepisspoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agony, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Flower Crowns, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt No Comfort, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suffering, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), i dont care if they're out of character shut up this was originally a twitter thread, i hope you cry too, i made my friend cry with this, possibly it's up for interpretation but it's meant to be happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepisspoo/pseuds/peepeepisspoo
Summary: Imagine Tubbo and Ranboo giving each other matching heart lockets with the others picture inside, text that reads 'best best friend <3', and Tubbo claiming its so 'we're always together, even when we're apart!'Now imagine Ranboo holding it tightly over Tubbo's grave.or,an incredibly short mini fic about losing your best friend.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but it was originally a twitter thread, so I couldn't detail everything as much as I'd like - I may do some more details and minor touches so things seem less ,,, rushed I guess but idk hdwjshjs enjoy !!

Tears fall down his cheeks and into the dirt.

It burns so badly.  
His throat tight, he carefully laid out the second locket on the dirt of his friend's grave. An image of himself rested inside.

The glass was shattered.

Ranboo wondered what happened. Was he just being reckless again? Did he trip and fall, breaking the inside? Did he throw it because he thought it'd be funny, only for it to get permanently damaged? And why had he never told him? He smiled softly at the ideas. Tubbo - He was always like that, wasn't he? On the outside a bee loving boy who was sweet as honey, but in reality, the devil himself..

  
Maybe it'd been broken in the accident.  
But he didn't want to think about that.

Next, he grabbed a bouquet of flowers. Tubbo had always liked flowers, those purple-y ones specifically. He'd pick them and put make flower crowns for Ranboo and Tommy. The colors never mixed well but it was the thought that counted. Tommy said he hated them but - Ranboo knew otherwise. He kept everything that Tubbo gave him after he passed. Trinkets, potions, hair clips, bows, and - And the flower crowns. They were wilted by now, crunchy to the touch, but Tommy would never throw them away.

And Ranboo had kept his too.

Speaking of Tommy, the boy hadn't left the bench since Tubbo had gone. Constantly muttering to himself about how he wished he'd been a better friend, how he wished he could've spent more time with him, how he wished he could've stopped the accident.  
It was a pitiful sight.

He hadn't stopped crying either. His sobs were dry and hoarse, but they hadn't stopped. His breathing was uneven, he would hyperventilate - It was clear he missed Tubbo as much as Ranboo did, if not more. Ranboo would comfort him to the best of his ability, tell him it was okay to cry, assure him that it would eventually be alright. And the boy would calm down.

But there was no one to comfort Ranboo as he cried, as he sobbed and muttered things to himself, all alone out in the arctic.

He laid the bouquet beside the broken locket.

"Goodbye, Tubbo. Tommy will be here to visit you tomorrow, for the first time. You know, he's really sad that you're gone.. He blames himself for - Your death. He - he says sorry. He says sorry for everything. Just thought I'd tell you. And - I'm sorry too. I know it wasn't either of our faults, we couldn't do anything about it, but .. I'm still sorry. We're still sorry. I'll .. I'll see you tomorrow, I really miss you."

The hybrid's voice cracked. God, did he miss Tubbo. He missed his smile. It was enough to make anyone's day, and it filled him with a happy warmth. He missed his laugh. That childish giggle, that wheeze, it was a beautiful sound. He'd always laugh right along with him, causing the other boy to laugh even harder, until it was a cycle of laughing fits. He missed his dick jokes. He'd never forget the time he built a sandstone penis on top of the prison.. Sam had been so mad, yelling at them and scolding the two. It took days to take down, but the whole time Tubbo and Ranboo couldn't stop laughing. And it was still funny, even now.

He stood up and headed off, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

-

-

Little did he know that Ghostubbo was sitting on the gravestone, smiling warmly at the flowers that had been left for him.


End file.
